Like Auntie, Like Niece
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Flurry Heart of the Crystal Empire knew one day that she would be crowned an official princess of the kingdom where she lives, to take over her mother's spot as the ruler of the Crystal Empire... Only when that day comes, she's not prepared and ready at all. Luckily Flurry has a wonderful auntie who can relate to her concerns... (Originally posted on fimfiction)


**Hey everycreature!**

**Moving on with my reposts, here is the next one!**

**Here's a simple idea I thought of from The Last Problem, in which we see a stained glass window of what appears to be Flurry Heart's coronation as, well maybe not the new ruler of the Crystal Empire, but certainly has reached the age of maturity to become a full on princess.**

* * *

It was a clear, sunny day in the Crystal Empire and everycreature either living or has traveled here as arrived for one purpose... To witness the coronation of the newest princess, 18 year old Flurry Heart, the daughter of Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor. Thousands were gathered on the streets, all in cheerful moods as their voices filled the kingdom, patient as they will ever be to see the new princess in all her glory and ready to receive her new crown and title...

And well...

"I'm not ready, I'm not ready, I'm not ready..." The young pink alicorn kept repeating as she looked at herself in the mirror, with all her royal attire, except her crown on her head, on.

"Sweetie, everything's all set and ready." Shining Armor spoke as he and his wife slowly opened the door to their daughter's bedroom.

"Are you ready?" Cadance asked softly as she and her husband had the door now completely open and were inside her room.

"I am, but I'm also not..." Flurry answered without turning her head from the mirror, never stopping to look at herself. "I don't think I'm ready to become a princess and the future ruler here..."

Cadance and Shining Armor knew very well that their daughter had some worries and concerns about this day, ever since the preparations for the coronation began, Flurry has been growing more and more on edge, hardly sleeping as she had a lot on her mind. Luckily Cadance and Shining Armor knew exactly what Flurry needed to reassure herself, or rather who they needed...

"We thought you would feel this way sweetie, so we brought somepony who can help you." Cadance revealed as that made Flurry finally bring her head about.

"Who?" Flurry questioned.

"Somepony who loves you just as much as we do and is very proud of you." Shining Armor answered as another alicorn, a very tall purple one with a flowing mane, who just happened to be the ruler of all Equestria, came in, she was also...

"Auntie Twily!" Flurry shouted happily as she went right into her auntie's embrace. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Canterlot?" Flurry asked as she broke the hug.

"What? And miss my favorite niece's coronation?" Flurry's auntie, Twilight Sparkle, chuckled as she rubbed one of her front hooves on her niece's head. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"We'll just leave you two alone." Cadance said as she and Shining Armor left to give the two some privacy.

"So, today's the big day, getting your crown and becoming a princess." Twilight first spoke up. "You must be excited."

"Not really auntie..." Flurry lowering her head and using her front left hoof to rub her front right one. "It just seems so soon and sudden... I feel like I just came into this world and now I'm expected to take the throne besides my mother and then one day take my mother's place."

"I understand, my niece." Twilight smiled as she remembered her own coronation.

"Did I ever tell you the story of my coronation?"

"Yes, at least five times auntie, I remember." Flurry rolled her eyes as she thought her auntie was going to help.

"Well, I told you the story of the coronation, what I didn't tell you was what happened right after..." Twilight began...

**About 17 Years Ago...**

With the sun just about to disappear over the horizon as the last train for the day going out from Canterlot was about to depart, the newly crowned ruler of all Equestria, Twilight Sparkle, was at the train station, ready to say goodbye to her friends as they were going back to Ponyville to continue on with their lives...

"We'll come back and visit you as soon as we can Twilight." Applejack said.

"And I'll make sure to pack a party for when we do!" Pinkie Pie shouted happily.

"And I can't wait." Twilight sighed and lowered her head.

"Oh cheer up darling, since I have my store in Canterlot, I'll be able to visit more often." Rarity raised Twilight's head. "And maybe we can even private sessions to fit you with new gowns for galas and such."

"And I'll be sure to ask Spitfire if we can have more shows in Canterlot, hopefully they go better than what happened today." Rainbow Dash added.

"And I look froward to those moments, all of it." Twilight smiled a little.

"And don't forget, you can visit us anytime you want Twilight, we're not going anywhere from Ponyville." Fluttershy confidently stated.

"And the School of Friendship will always be glad to receive a visit from its former headmare." Starlight Glimmer smiled.

"Thanks Starlight, thank you all, you are the best group of friends anypony can ever ask to have and I'm lucky to have friends like you in my life, I'm going to miss you all so much." Twilight shedding a tear.

"Awww..." Pinkie also shedding a happy tear, as well as everypony else. "Group hug!" Pinkie holding out her hooves as the seven mares all gathered together for one, big hug.

As the final call for the train back to Ponyville was called out, Twilight's friends, with one last goodbye, hurried to get on as they took their seats in the train car as they waved to Twilight as the train rolled down the tracks towards Ponyville.

Going back to the castle, with Celestia and Luna already having packed and gone to live in Silver Shoals, Twilight went inside, the castle a little more empty now that the coronation was over and mostly everyone was resting up from all the excitement, however Twilight was met by someone who was close to her, someone who has been by her side all throughout his life.

"So how did it go Twilight?" Spike asked as he came up, having stayed back to make sure everything was in order in the castle while Twilight gone to the train station to say her final goodbyes for now to her friends.

"I don't know Spike..." Twilight sighed. "They still have yet to get back to Ponyville and I miss them already... It's going to be hard to live here without them by my side."

"Well, I'm still here Twilight, by your side no matter what." Spike reassuring the ruler of all Equestria.

"Thanks Spike, why don't we rest up and we'll get started first thing in the morning." Twilight smiled.

"Wow, you resting up, instead of working right away, you certainly have changed Twilight." Spike teasing Twilight.

"What can I say, it's the new me I guess." Twilight joked.

Only as night fell, with Spike sleeping soundly in his new bed in the castle, Twilight did stay up a little as she went to the newly designed throne room, where she would sit and rule over Equestria and even thought it was dark, she could still make out the throne she would sit on. Thinking about how far she came, Twilight took a deep breath and let it out.

"You got this Twilight, it's going to be fine, as long as you have your friends you will be fine." Twilight told herself as she stayed for a few minutes longer before she went back to sleep, before Spike could realize she wasn't in bed and went to see what was wrong with her.

Closing the throne room door behind her, Twilight, even thought part of her didn't feel ready to take on rulership of all Equestria, knew it was time to set those fears aside and focus on what the future will bring for her and her friends.

**Back to the Present...**

"So you see my niece, even I wasn't quite ready to take on the challenge of ruling all of Equestria, but even still I knew if I had the support of everypony, especially my friends, I knew everything was going to be alright and it has." Twilight coming to her final point. "And I know you're ready to become a princess, everything you have ever done has brought you to this point and will prepare you for the next step."

Flurry thought about it and well what could she say, her auntie knew exactly what to say to get her back on her hooves, no wonder why her Auntie Twily was her favorite.

"Thank you Auntie, I think I'm ready as I'll ever be right now to go up there." Flurry smiled as she gave a hug to Twilight.

"You're welcome Flurry, now get up there and make me proud." Twilight winked as Flurry nodded her head confidently and with her auntie behind her, Flurry trotted to the balcony that overlooked the kingdom, her parents there waiting with two rows of crystal guards lining the way, standing at attention as Flurry trotted slowly up, her parents wearing proud smiles as Flurry and her parents on either side of her made themselves visible to the thousands down below.

Taking a deep breath and trying her hardest to not be intimidated by the thousands of eyes watching her, Flurry stood there with slightly shaky legs as her mother began speaking...

"Citizens and visitors of the Crystal Empire, today is a very special day as I am pleased to finally proclaim my 18 year old daughter, Flurry Heart, as the newest princess of the Crystal Empire, and to one day take my place, to rule over this kingdom by herself, of which I have no doubt she'll do so perfectly." Cadance announced to the cheering of everyone down below as a guard came up with a pillow, on which sat Flurry's crown.

As the guard came up, Shining Armor carefully took the crown off the pillow as Flurry bowed down, with her head very low as her father came up in front of her.

"I now confer the title of princess to Flurry Heart, long may she rule." Cadance spoke loudly to the thousands below as Shining Armor gently placed his daughter's new crown on top of her head, Flurry feeling the weight as she raised her head, coming up to see her father trying very hard to hide his "liquid pride".

"Say something sweetie, everyone wants to hear you." Shining Armor struggled to get out as he was failing in holding back his "liquid pride".

With the crown on her head and her mother stepping aside to let her daughter take the floor, Flurry felt ever more confident as she began speaking.

"Today I feel like the luckiest pony here, I am proud and looking froward to all that I can do for not only the Crystal Empire, but for all the lands everywhere, I promise to serve everyone, no matter who they are, to the best of my ability and succeed or fail, to continue on no matter what." Flurry promising as she felt the butterflies go away in her stomach. "Thank you everyone, I love each and every one of you." Flurry smiled as down below everyone cheered as right underneath Flurry's hooves, the Crystal Heart, which rested under the palace, started to spin around rapidly before it shot a magical beam right through the palace, coming out from the spire as a display of colors filled the sky above the Crystal Empire, visible for miles around and let everyone know that another important event in history was marked.

As the weeks went by, Flurry kept her promise, encouraged by her auntie and her parents, Flurry attended to the needs and concerns of the Crystal Empire, as well as taking even a few trips in place of her parents to the other lands, settling disputes and such to the best of her ability. It certainly reassured her parents that she would do well when she needed to be alone when they decided to retire themselves and live the rest of their lives in comfort. As a couple months went by, Cadance and Shining Armor felt their daughter deserved a little break, wanting Flurry to take a vacation, and while Flurry hesitated a little at first, she knew just where to go for that vacation...

"Your highness." A blue Griffon wearing a suit of armor, bowed down to Flurry as she trotted up.

"At ease soldier, is Princess Twilight in there?" Flurry asked softly.

"She's currently in a meeting with the EEA's chancellor, please wait one moment." The Griffon excused himself as he opened the throne room door partially to let his head in. "Your majesty, Princess Flurry Heart of the Crystal Empire is here to see you."

"Oh, what a surprise!" Flurry heard her auntie's voice go up a little happily. "I'm just about finished here anyway, please send her in Gallus." Twilight told her guard as Gallus bowed and then opened the door all the way to allow Flurry entry.

"Your majesty." Flurry bowed after coming in and presented herself in front of her auntie.

"Flurry, I may be the ruler of all Equestria, but I'm also still your auntie." Twilight chuckled as Flurry raised up her head with a smile.

"I know, it's just fun to tease you auntie." Flurry replied as Twilight came up to her while the EEA chancellor excused himself and left.

"I'm actually glad you're here, I was thinking about asking you if you could spare some time to come to Canterlot." Twilight said.

"For what exactly?" Flurry wondered.

"Come, I have something to show you." Twilight leading her niece out of the throne room into the adjacent room, the grand hallway which contained the stained glass windows of all the major events in Equestria's history.

As Flurry thought about what her auntie had in store for her, Twilight stopped in front of one of the stained glasses, which was covered up and had yet to be revealed.

"I had this made right after your coronation and thought it would be best if you were the first one to see the final product yourself." Twilight told her niece as Flurry's mouth as wide open.

"You mean..." Flurry began, not finding words to say as her auntie, with her magic, brought down the cover which hid the stained glass and there it was...

Flurry's own stained glass window in the Canterlot Castle, it was a very beautiful design, the background being the Crystal Palace, on the bottom was the Crystal Heart, radiating out its magic. However at the very forefront of all of it was Flurry... With her royal attire on, which closely resembled a guard's suit of armor and her crown, Flurry had her wings outstretched and a smile across her face, her likeness very perfect to herself as Flurry felt tears roll out.

"So, what do you think my niece?" Twilight asked.

"It's perfect Auntie Twily, I love it." Flurry cried. "Thank you so much for this."

"You're welcome Flurry and remember, I'm always here if you need me." Twilight wrapping a hoof around her niece as she held her close, Flurry accepting it as she was ever so thankful for all the support her auntie has given her.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this repost and looking froward to the next one!**

**See everycreature later!**


End file.
